Stronger Together
by 1summersday
Summary: Jackson and April welcome their third child into the world


Jackson makes his way upstairs with a sleeping Harriet in his arms. He tucks her into her pink toddler bed with a kiss on her forehead, turns on her daisy nightlight and makes his way down the hall to his room. He walks in to see April in her black yoga pants, black silk tank top and oversized maroon cardigan pacing back and forth at the end of their bed.

"I just put Harriet down, she's out cold. Are you ok April?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she responds with a wave of her hand. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll get all dolled up for our Christmas before Christmas night on the toooooown." April finishes gripping her belly and scrunching up her face in pain

"April!" Jackson says with concern. He comes up behind his wife and wraps his hands tightly around his wife's belly which is a challenge these days as she is basically full term. "Babe I dont think we'll be going anywhere but the hospital tonight. I think you're having contractions."

"Jackson...I am not! Just give me a minute!" April says slightly out of breath. As she tries to will herself forward to get changed she is hit with another contraction. Gripping tightly on to Jackson hand she grunts in pain waiting for it to pass.

"Yup we are definitely headed to the hospital." Jackson says grabbing there to go bag that was sitting out on the bench at the end of their bed. He gently puts one hand in the small of his wife's back and takes her hand with his other, guiding her out of their room.

"Jackson honestly I am totally fine." April tries to convince him as they head down the stairs

"Sweetheart you are in labour and I'd prefer not to have to deliver this baby at a restaurant." Jackson says with a chuckle "plus mom and Richard are here to watch Harriet so good timing on your part."

April concedes to Jackson's wishes "Ugh fine I'll go but I am telling you we're just going to be sitting there waiting because I'm fine."

Once they're downstairs Jackson quickly explains to Richard and his mom what is happening before grabbing he and April's coats and helping his wife into their car.

The car ride to the hospital is tense, with April still seemingly in denial and Jackson trying to coax his wife through her contractions and keep them safe on the road at the same time. Once they arrive Jackson gets April a wheelchair and they head up to the private birthing suite they had booked months previous. After their previous experiences with birth both Jackson and April wanted something a little more peaceful for their third time. Grey Sloan about a year ago had added on the addition of a private birthing suite to the labour and delivery unit. It was much more like a house than a hospital in terms of comforts and Jackson and April knew that was what they preferred this time.

Even in the comfortable surroundings April is not comfortable or ready to be in labour. When her OBGYN comes in to check how things are progressing April flat out refuses to let her examine her. Jackson politely asks the doctor for a few minutes with his wife and closes the door behind her leaving just him and his wife in the room.

Jackson walks across the room and joins his wife who's sitting cross legged on the queen bed. "April, sweetheart what is going on?" he asks gently continuously rubbing a thumb over her knee in a show of support.

"I am terrified Jackson." she admits in a barely audible whisper. "Samuel's birth was hard for so many reasons and I still have nightmares about Harriet's. I love being pregnant and being a mom is one of my favourite things in this world but the thing in between is so hard. So so hard."

"I know April. I know...but you've been so brave through this entire pregnancy and you just need to be for a little while longer then we'll have our second beautiful baby girl." Jackson encourages "I know this is difficult for you but that's why we've made a plan. We're at the birthing suite and as soon as you'll let the doctor examine you we can get you pain meds to make you more comfortable. Then it's just you and me babe. We can do it. You can do it. One step at a time ok?" Jackson reassures her.

"OK." April agrees quietly.

Jackson gets the OB who quickly checks how April is doing while Jackson strokes his wife's face and gives her words of encouragement. Shortly after the anesthesiologist comes in and gives April an epidural. When he leaves it is just April and Jackson navigating this emotional time together.

A few hours later April is in full on active labour, Jackson right there with her. "Keep breathing baby, you're doing so well." Jackson encourages his wife. He presses the call button to get their OB to come back in and deliver their baby. She is there and set up within a few minutes. "Alright April almost there, you've done great so far. Time to bring this little girl into the world."

"Jackson...I...I can't." April says shakily, her eyes closed and full of tears.

Jackson who's standing beside his wife sits down on the side of her bed cupping her head in both of his hands. "April…" he whispers just to her "look at me sweetheart."

April opens her eyes, focused completely on Jackson

Stroking her cheek gently he reminds her "You can do this. We're almost there, just a few pushes and our daughter will be here. Dr Jones is here to help, you're in a safe place and you have medicine helping with the pain. You are safe and you're doing so well. Our daughter is ready to meet you and we're ready too. It's just me and you baby girl. Let's meet our daughter."

With a nod of April's head Jackson stands back up beside his wife. One hand helping to hold her leg the other running a thumb reassuringly over her forehead. Jackson locks eyes with Dr. Jones who gives him a nod.

"Ok April a few more pushes and we can meet our girl. Big breathe in and puuuuuush!" Jackson directs her.

About 20 minutes later an exhausted April is delighted as her daughter finally makes her way into the world with an ear piercing cry.

"I am so proud of you April. She's here! Oh my god she is here and she is beautiful. You are the most incredible woman April Kepner I love you so much!" Jackson exclaims kissing her forehead, tears in both of their eyes.

"Congratulations mom and dad!" Dr Jones says, wrapping the baby up and placing her in April's arms. "Does she have a name yet?"

Both April and Jackson wrapped up in the miracle before them look at each other and back to their daughter. Jackson kisses the top of April's head who says simply "Montana"


End file.
